


Comfort Food

by Staria82



Series: Daily Pic Imagines [8]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Food Metaphors, Hot Chocolate, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staria82/pseuds/Staria82
Summary: Nat enjoys watching Steve cook. Short & Sweet.





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of quick and short fics based on images that my friend sends me. They are meant to be quick daily writing practice so a lot of them are just snippets of whatever I associate with the image.
> 
> Nat and Steve are slowly becoming my favorite OTP. It's like Steve melts Nat's rough exterior. <3

 

When she was a girl, before being an orphan, her favorite thing in the world was sitting in front of the fireplace drinking hot cocoa during the long cold winter nights. They were too poor to afford a furnace, so her mom would bundle her in layers and a mug of hot cocoa. Sometimes food would be scarce, but there was always hot cocoa.

As an adult, Natasha felt it was a waste of time to do something so childish. There were always other things in which to occupy her time. Besides, when your personal down time consists of an hour or two here and there, you quickly learn to use it wisely. She didn’t have time for nostalgia.

Yet, when Steve said she would feel better after some hot cocoa, she didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was wasting his time. 

Their mission had taken longer than expected and had left her a mess. All she wanted was to scrub herself clean before passing out in her comfy bed. Instead she was sitting down in the kitchen watching as Steve happily hummed some old timey song as he grabbed the milk from the fridge. 

Steve had dark circles under his eyes and his movements were slower than usual. The mission had taken its toll on him as well but that didn’t stop him from wanting to do this for Nat, so she had concluded that she could endure a few more hours awake.

“I’ve never been that good at cooking,” said Steve, as he measured and poured the cocoa into the milk he was warming in a small saucepan, “But I’ve always been good at making hot cocoa,” he said, as he gave Natasha a bashful smile, “Or at least that’s what I’ve been told.”

Natasha smiled back but she really didn’t care if he was a good cook or not. He could be burning down her kitchen, yet as long as he kept looking at her like that, so eager for her approval, she didn’t care. All she wanted was to feel the warmth of his smile.

Steve divided the hot cocoa between two mugs and added a handful of marshmallows to each before passing Natasha a mug. Out of habit or just reflex, she sat in front of her fireplace to warm herself up.

It was the best hot cocoa she has had in years: rich, creamy, and not too sweet. Finally, Natasha let herself relax as the cocoa warmed her up and she began drifting into sleep. As she rested her head against Steve’s shoulder, Natasha felt that maybe it would be fine to sit around doing nothing just for tonight.


End file.
